beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Sora Akatsuki (Manga)
This is an article about the Manga Character. For the anime counterpart of the same name, see here. Sora Akatsuki (暁 宇宙, Akatsuki Sora) is a character in the Metal Fight Beyblade Manga. Sora is a beyblader and a friend of Ginga Hagane and his Pegasis, which matches Sora's own Cyber Pegasis. Sora joined Ginga's quest to battle the Dark Nebula and later befriended Ryutaro, Kenta and Benkei. Physical Appearance Sora is a small boy with large eyes filled with spirit and large spiky hair with split bangs. He wears a sleeveless vest zippered all the way to the top and short cut pants that hover above his high top shoes. He also sports a belt that holds his equipment and fingerless gloves. Personality Sora is a very impulsive and hyper beyblader who strives to fit in and make friends like Ginga. He has a deep love for beyblade which is why he was so impressed by Ginga and Kyouya, making them instantly respected bladers to him. Although he acts like a sideliner, Sora can become very serious about wanting the spotlight in the heat of battle. History Battle Bladers Big Bang Bladers After the defeat of the Dark Nebula, the world championships have begun and Japan must decide to members to represent it. Sora decides to take part in the selection matches alongside many others including Ginga. In the early matches he is defeated by Kyoya but can redeem himself if he is able to defeat Ginga who has just come off a win against Ryutaro. Sora battles Ginga and doesn't realize Ginga is having trouble using his Galaxy Pegasis, so Sora doesn't spot his weakness. Even so Sora battles fiercly and outmenuevers Ginga's Pegasis like no other. Despite Sora's efforts, Ginga overloads on Pegasis' power and defeats Sora and his Pegasis. Sora continues to travel with Kyouya, Benkei and Ryutaro to follow and support Team Japan who is now comprised of Ginga and a newcomer; Masamune Kadoya. They are able to make it to the championships after defeating Team China, Russia, Europe and Brazil. Sora arrives with all of Ginga's allies, new or old to celebrate their moving on to face Team America for the Championship final. While Ginga and Masamune are away, Sora and the others are confronted by Team America who injure Julian in a battle and steal his soul within one of their beyblades; Hell Kerbecs. Kyouya rallys everyone to take down the team but they are all defeated by Team America's leader; Damian Hart. While trapped within the Darkness of Hell Kerbecs, also known as Hades, Kyouya devises a plan to aid Ginga against Damain. Ginga is plunged into Hades during his battle with Damian but it is Sora and his friends who help to free him from Kerbecs' grip on his mind and use their lights to send Ginga back to his body where he could win the match. With his heated beyblade spirit; Ginga's Pegasis evolves and he is able to defeat Damian and destroy Kerbecs; freeing everyone including Sora's mind. They all celebrate a victory well faught with Ginga and at the end of it all, Team Japan stands tall as the world champions. Beyblades Cyber Pegasis 100HF: Sora's Primary Beyblade, it is a powerful Attack Type Beyblade with incredible attack and speed. Although it shares the same name as Ginga's Pegasis it is unable to soar and rather fights using raw attack power and speed, able to challenge that of the Reverse Rotation Lightning L-Drago. Battles Appearances Gallery Category:MFB Manga Characters